Lì
Italian Etymology From Pronunciation * Adverb lì # there, in that place Synonyms : là Anagrams * Category:Italian adverbs ---- Mandarin Pinyin # 丽: beautiful, magnificent, elegant # 例: precedent, example; regulation # 俐: smooth; active; clever, sharp # 俪: spouse, couple, pair # 傈: tribe # 儮: # 儷: spouse, couple, pair # 凓: shiver; severe cold # 利: gains, advantage, profit, merit # 力: power, capability, influence # 励, 勵: strive; encourage # 历: history; calendar # 厉: whetstone; grind, sharpen; whet # 厤: to calculate; the calendar # 厯: # 厲: whetstone; grind, sharpen; whet # 叒: obedient; united # 吏: government official, magistrate # 呖: used in onomatopoetic expressions # 唳: cry of bird; cry # 嚦: used in onomatopoetic expressions # 囇: # 坜: # 塛: # 壢: # 婯: # 屴: lofty # 岦: # 巁: # 悧: smooth; active; clever, sharp # 悷: # 慄: shiver, shudder, tremble; tremble # 戻: perverse, return # 戾: perverse, recalcitrant, rebellious # 换: change # 搮: # 擼: # 攊: # 攦: # 攭: # 斄: # 暦, 曆: calendar, era # 曞: # 朸: # 枥: type of oak; stable # 栎: chestnut-leaved oak; oak # 栗: chestnut tree, chestnuts; used as a surname # 栛: the lichee, a fruit which grows in South China # 栵: hedge # 棙: # 櫔: # 櫟: chestnut-leaved oak; oak # 櫪: type of oak; stable # 欐: beam # 歴: take place, past, history # 歷: take place, past, history # 沥: trickle, drip; strain; dregs # 沴: foul and poisonous in confusion; out of harmony # 泣: cry, sob, weep # 浭: river in Hebei province # 涖: river in Hebei province; creek # 淚: tears; weep, cry # 溧: river in Anhui and Jiangsu provinces # 濼: river in Shandong province # 濿: # 瀝: trickle, drip; strain; dregs # 爄: # 爏: # 犡: # 猁: a kind of monkey # 珊: coral # 珕: # 琍: # 瑮: # 瓅: # 瓑: # 瓥: # 疠: a sore, ulcer; pestilence # 疬: scrofulous lumps or swellings # 痢: dysentery # 癘: a sore, ulcer; pestilence # 癧: scrofulous lumps or swellings # 皪: # 盭: cruel # 矋: (Cantonese) to stare # 砅: # 砬: big stone # 砺: whetstone; sharpen # 砾: gravel, pebbles # 硆: # 磿: # 礪: whetstone; sharpen # 礫: gravel, pebbles # 礰: # 禲: # 离: rare beast; strange; elegant # 秝: # 立: stand; let stand; establish, set # 笠: bamboo hat; bamboo covering # 筣: # 篥: bugle # 类: class, group, kind, category # 粒: grain; small particle # 粝: unpolished rice; brown rice # 糲: unpolished rice; brown rice # 綟: # 纅: # 翬: pheasant; variegated; to fly # 脷: (Cantonese) tongue # 苈: a kind of plant # 苙: a pig-sty; a kind of medicinal plant # 茘: # 荔: lichee # 莅: attend, be present; arrive at # 莉: white jasmine # 蒞: reach, arrive; manage # 藶: a kind of plant # 蚸: # 蛎: oyster # 蛠: # 蜧: # 蝑: # 蝷: # 蟰: small spider with long legs # 蠇: # 蠞: # 蠣: oyster # 蠫: # 詈: scold, abuse verbally, curse # 讈: # 赲: # 跞, 躒: walk, move # 轢: run over something with vehicle # 轣: # 轹: run over something with vehicle # 郦, 酈: place in today's Henan province # 鉝: # 鎘: cadmium # 鑛: mine; mineral, ore # 锹: shovel # 隶: subservient; servant; rad. 171 # 隷: be subservient to; servant # 隸: be subservient to; servant # 雠: enemy, rival, opponent # 雳: thunderclap, crashing thunder # 雴: # 靂: thunderclap, crashing thunder # 靋: # 顝: # 颯: the sound of the wind; bleak; melancholy # 鬁: favus # 鬲: type of caldron with three hollow legs; name of a state; KangXi radical number 193 # 鱱: # 鱳: # 鳨: # 鴗: # 鷅: # 鷑: # 麗: beautiful, magnificent; pretty (ri); two, a pair of (rei) # 麜: # 㑦: anger; rage; angry, (same as 戾) recalcitrant; stubbornly persisting in doing something wrong; cruel; despotic # 㒧: (same as 儷)a pair; a couple, luxuriant; lush; exuberant # 㒿: a kind of turban used in ancient time # 㔏: (same as 剆) to cut open, to strike against; to clash together # 驪: a pure horse, black horse, a pure black horse (ri); a pair of horses (rei) ---- Scottish Gaelic Noun lì # A gloss, a tinge Adjective lì # tinged, colored Category:Scottish Gaelic adjectives Category:Scottish Gaelic nouns fr:lì gl:lì ko:lì io:lì it:lì ja:lì pl:lì vi:lì